A Broken Heart
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Spider Man meets a new friend.


**A story done by guestsurprise. Enjoy!**

* * *

Adora was in the fight of her life; she and her father were fighting because he was drunk and he just got done pushing her around and almost killing her. Spider Man was swinging by and heard the screaming and yelling.

"What on Earth?" He thought. He then dove down and saw Adora running from the house. He also saw a man barely breathing on the floor. "Whoa! Did she almost kill him?!" He said out loud. He then swung down and jumped in front of her.

"Hey you! Stop!"

"Leave me alone!" She said angrily. But he grabbed her arm.

"Hey! What's going on?!"

"He tried to kill me so I hit him with a bat! I already called the police to come and see to him!" She said, before yanking free and running from him.

"Wait! Stop!" He said, now chasing after her. He then felt some rain begin to fall down on him. "Oh great! I can't let her get in trouble in this weather; a storm is coming!"

He then began to follow her towards the old junkyard and looked just in time to see her squeeze into an old pipe. Her cries and sobs broke his heart as he swung closer to her and landed. He got down on his hands and knees and saw her on her stomach, eating some kind of food that looked rotten and moldy.

"Hey! Spit that you!" He said, now using his webbing to grab that food from her hands. Adora looked up in anger and tried to get it back.

"Hey give that back! That's all I have!"

"You're not eating that! That could make you sick!" Spider Man said, now seeing her cry bitterly.

"Just go away! Go home!" She said, now covering her face a bit more. Spider Man gently laid on his stomach and crawled in the pipe headfirst after her.

"Hey, now easy…it's alright. Come out of there." He cooed softly.

"No, just leave me alone! I said go home!"

"I will if you come home with me." He whispered softly, now resting his head on his folded arms.

"No! I want to be left alone! I will live in here from now on!" She said angrily.

"But I don't want to leave you here, now c'mon. Come out of the pipe." He coaxed gently.

"No!" She said, now covering her face more. Spiderman sighed gently and then moved forward and gently pulled her to him. She gasped and attempted to struggle, but he then managed to give her a gentle nuzzle, but her hands were covering her face.

"You can't hide from me forever," he said with a gentle chuckle.

"Yes, I can." She said stubbornly.

"I don't think so," He said, now using his webbing and tying it around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Before she could call out, he put webbing on her mouth. "Sorry, but I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. You're coming with me where it's safe."

And with those words, he carried her back to his apartment. Now that he was older, he was no longer living with his aunt. Once they were inside, he sat her down on the sofa and gently felt her face.

"Here we are. Now how about you moving your hood so I can see your face." He said softly.

"Please, please just let me be…"

"C'mon…I want to help you. If you remove your 'mask' then I will move mine." He said gently.

"What? Mine is a hood."

"But you're treating it like a mask and if you will trust me, then I will trust you." Spiderman said, now removing his mask. Adora saw his beautiful eyes and friendly grin; she then slowly removed her hood and he gasped, seeing the bruises and scratches on her face.

"I know. I look like a monster." She said sadly.

"No you don't. You look like you've been injured and hurt." He said. He then gently took her face in his hands. "But if you trust me, I can help you." He whispered.

"I-I will try." She said, now hugging him.

"I know it will take time, but it will be alright." He said, now sitting down and hugging her tightly to his chest.

* * *

 **Special note to readers:**

 **When someone is hurting, it is important to be there for them. Over the course of my life, as I have grown, I have learned the importance of letting people love and help you. When I came to this site, I was expecting to meet people, but not expecting to mean so much to people. I was even told by some that I was their best friend on this site. At first I was surprised. I used to think that best friends always had to be people you could see face to face, but I was wrong. Best friends are made through the heart and through a person's love. For those that see me as your best friend, I wanted to take a moment to say thank you and I feel the same about you too.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Amen to that. Such a touching speech, guestsurprise. You're one of the best fanfic friends I ever had :)**


End file.
